


The Sleepover

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: The Tardis has locked the Doctor out so Yaz invites her to stay over. A sleepover with the Doctor? Brilliant...





	1. Chapter 1

The knock on her door comes just after nine pm, and Yaz really shouldn’t be surprised when she swings it open to see the Doctor standing outside, about ten takeaway bags in each hand.

“Hi…”

“Yaz!” She beams, like she’s surprised to see her. She holds up the bags. “I brought food!”

“Erm… okay. Why?”

“What do you mean, why!? Can’t I pop round me mates with a takeaway without a reason?”

“Quite a lot of takeaway by the looks of it,” Yaz nods at the bags. “And not usually, no.”

The Doctor drops her arms.

“The Tardis has locked me out,” she admits.

“Locked you out, why?”

She shrugs, looking down and scuffing her foot. “We had a bit of a tiff. She’ll probably have cooled off by the morning.”

“Oh,” says Yaz. “Want to stay at mine then?”

Her eyes light up like it’s something that hadn’t occurred to her. “Can I?”

“Course you can,” Yaz smiles, rolling her eyes as she steps back, beckoning her inside.

“Will your mum and dad mind?”

“They’re not here,” she says, closing the door behind the Doctor and sliding the lock across. “Down south visiting my dads family, Sonya’s gone too.”

“Didn’t you wanna go?”

“Can’t, I’ve got work tomorrow.” She shrugs. “Why have you brought so much food?”

“Well! When I realised she wasn’t gonna let me back in I thought I’d come over - but then I remembered that it’s rude to go round people’s houses without bringing anything, and since it’s dinner time I thought I’d bring dinner!” She glances down at the bags. “Didn’t know what you liked so I got everything.”

“I’ve already had dinner,” Yaz says.

“Me too!” The Doctor plonks the bags on the table. “Ice cream then!? I got that too!”

“Go on then,” she chuckles, “I’ll get us some spoons.”

\--

Stuffed with ice cream and worn out after sitting through a sci-fi film that had been on telly that the Doctor had just _had_ to contradict very loudly the entire way though, Yaz turns the TV off and stretches, getting to her feet.

“I’m gonna turn in,” she tells her friend. “I’ll have to make the bed up in the spare room for you - can you give us a hand?”

The Doctor’s eyes widen. “Is it pretend?”

“What?” Yaz frowns in confusion. “No - oh, _make it_ , like put the covers on it,” she explains rolling her eyes.

“Oh right, where are the covers now?”

“In the cupboard, clean,” Yaz gives her an odd look. “Come on.”

“This is brilliant,” the Doctor beams ten minutes later, shaking the duvet out before stuffing it in the cover, “I’ve never made a bed before.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yep.”

Yaz stares at her. “Wha - how have you got through life never making a bed? What do you do on the Tardis - you’ve got a room haven’t you?”

“Course I’ve got a room, don’t use it much though; don’t sleep much.”

“So when you do who makes the bed?”

She shrugs “Dunno. It’s always got clean sheets on so the Tardis just sorts it suppose.”

“Oh my god,” Yaz mutters with some amusement. “You’re like a spoilt child.”

“Hey! I am not!”

“The Tardis makes your bed for you? What does it wash your clothes and cook your dinner too?” She jokes, and when the Doctor is silent she looks up. “Oh my god it does!”

“She!” She insists. “Don’t call her an it!”

“So she’s basically your mum.”

“She is not my mum!”

“I can’t believe you don’t even do your own laundry,” she chuckles, shaking a pillow into its case.

“I... put it in the laundry room!”

“What by yourself?” Yaz jokes.

“Yes, all my by myself!”

“And what happens to it then?”

“Well... then I collect it from the wardrobe later...”

“Cleaned and folded?”

“Maybe,” she mumbles. “But I _can_ cook! Just don’t see the point - by the 33rd century nobody cooks anymore you know. It’s all automated, you just select your meal and the cooker takes care of it. Have I not shown you the one in the Tardis kitchen?”

Yaz gapes. “No!”

“Oh. I did wonder why you and Graham were making spaghetti bolognese by hand the other day.”

Yaz rolls her eyes, chucking the pillow onto the bed and reaching for another.

“This is hard,” the Doctor complains after another few minutes, the novelty apparently worn off as she wrestles with the duvet that she seems to have tied in some sort of knot inside the cover. Her shoulders slump, defeated. “Can’t I just share yours?”

“My duvet?” Yaz laughs. “How would that work?”

“No, your bed.”

She stops laughing.

“Um... I don’t... that’s probably not a good idea...” Yasmin stammers.

“Why not? Girls always share beds at sleepovers don’t they? Least that’s what Amy told me. And this is like a sleepover and you’re a girl and I’m a girl too now so we can share your bed!”

“Erm...”

The Doctors face falls. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just - I don’t think it would really be... appropriate, is all. I mean - girls do share beds sometimes yeah, as, as friends and stuff but I’m... we’re...”

“We’re friends!?” The Doctor exclaims like it’s a question, watching Yaz closely.

“Course we are! It’s just,” she stumbles over her words, “with me being bi, you know, it might… wouldn't want it to be weird...”

The Doctor just blinks at her.

“You’re what?”

“Bi. You know. I like girls as well as boys...”

The Doctor nods at her like she doesn’t follow and Yaz huffs.

“Like, _you know_...” she couldn’t believe the Doctor was making her say it. “Sexually,” She blurts the word out, cheeks on fire.

“Oh,” she risks a glance up to see the Doctor looks unfazed as she gives a shrug. “Me too!” She beams, “So that’s fine then,” she decides. “Left or right side!?”

She dashes off before Yaz can stop her, too busy trying to get her head round that revelation (honestly Yaz had wondered if the Doctor had liked _either_ \- she’d certainly never made any allusions towards it) calling “bagsy right!”

“Doctor wait!”

She tears after her, almost crashing into her when she finds her halted in her room, staring. “Okay,” She says, panting a bit after the short run, “I haven’t changed it since I were thirteen so don’t judge me...”

The Doctor looks around, taking in the pink and white walls, and the double bed snuggled against the corner by the window, shelves above it adorned with stuffed toys and decorated with fairy lights.

“I _love_ it!” She declares, and Yaz feels herself relax, laughing as she dives onto the bed. “I changed me mind I want the left side!” She says, reclining back against the pile of pillows in the corner by the window. She gasps. “I have stars on my ceiling too!” She tells her, pointing at the ridiculous glow stars that have been stuck on there since Yaz was about five. “Real stars though- well - sort of - I don’t really have a ceiling it’s actually just a projection of the skiron galaxy which she know is my favourite.”

“Spoilt,” Yaz sings and the Doctor sits up on the bed.

“I am _not_ spoilt! I’m not a child!”

“You sure about that?” She teases, moving over to her drawers. “I’m gonna go put my pyjamas on…” She hesitates. “Do you wanna borrow some?”

The Doctor’s eyes light up. “Yes! Pyjamas, brilliant!”

Shaking her head with a smile, Yaz tosses some onto the bed, taking her own set off into the little en-suite shower adjoining her bedroom.

The door opens when she’s brushing her teeth, making her jump, and she’s glad she’s finished changing already.

“Woah, you’ve got another little room attached to your room!”

“It’s a bathroom,” Yaz rolls her eyes, spitting her toothpaste into the sink.

A pyjama-clad Doctor steps up next to her by the sink, inspecting her toiletries.

“What’s that?”

“Dental floss.”

“What’s that?”

“Body scrub.”

She opens a cabinet. “What is _this?_ ”

“A tampon,” Yaz rolls her eyes, snatching it off her and chucking it back in the cupboard before she can open it.

“What’s a tampon? - oh what’s this!?” She picks up Yaz’s electric toothbrush while Yaz tries to make sense of how a woman can not know what a tampon is. She supposes she is an alien woman... maybe she doesn’t get periods? While Yaz is pondering such things she loses track of the Doctor and glances round just in time to see her go for the drawer under the sink -

“No Doctor not that one -!” She gasps, heart in her mouth but it is too late, the Doctor has pulled out the one thing Yaz never wanted her to find - never wanted _anyone_ to find for that matter and is holding it up in her hand.

“What’s this? - Oh wait! I know what this is, River had one just like this - except it was blue,” she tells her, sticking Yaz’s purple vibrator back in the drawer and closing it. “Ooh is that bubble bath? I love bubbles!”

She doesn’t seem the slightest bit fazed or embarrassed about what she’d just uncovered while Yaz absolutely wants to _die._

Mumbling an excuse, she dashes from the bathroom, clambering into bed and curling onto her side, trying to get her heart rate to return to normal and cheeks to stop burning.

When the Doctor emerges a few minutes later she seems to have found Yaz’s hairbrush, and is tugging it through her hair.

“This is a good brush,” she tells her as she crosses the room and plonks herself on the bed the other side of Yaz, by the wall. “I never had hair long enough to brush before. Not properly anyway. I had a comb a few times. A _sonic_ comb once!” She tells her with bright eyes before her face goes very serious. “That was a bad idea and a poorly thought-out concept,” she admits.

After a few moments, when the Doctor has tossed the brush to the floor and flopped down onto her back with a sigh, Yaz rolls to face her.

“Who’s River?” She can’t help but ask, curiosity getting the better of her. “In the bathroom -” she stumbles, cheeks flushing again. “You mentioned someone called River…”

The Doctor looks at her. “River!” She says, like it should mean something. Yaz stares back at her. “I must have told you about River!”

“Nope, never.”

“Oh,” she frowns, like that’s troubling to her, looking back up at the stars on the ceiling. She thinks she’s going to launch into another one of her long stories about her adventures, but when a few minutes pass and she doesn’t speak, Yaz nudges her.  
“Doctor.”

“Sorry,” she jumps like she’d been miles away, and turns to flash Yaz a smile. “I’ll tell you another time.”

Yaz frowns. “But -”

“You were tired yes? Time for sleep. Night Yaz.” And with that she rolls over, away from her.

Yaz supposes she should be glad she’s finally settled down; she was briefly wondering how on earth she was ever going to get any sleep tonight with the Doctor dashing about her room like a kid after too many sweets (that description fitted the Doctor an alarming amount of the time, now Yaz thought about it) but she was a little confused about the sudden change in her mood. Clearly thinking about this River had brought up memories, and Yaz supposes some of them must be painful, judging by the fact that whoever she was, she didn’t seem to be in the Doctor’s life anymore now.

“Night then Doctor,” she says quietly, flicking off the bedside lamp and settling down to sleep.

\--

“Yaz! Yaz!”

Yaz frowns, blearily coming back to consciousness at the voice hissing her name by her ear. “Yaz!”

“Wha - Doctor?” She blinks at her in the dark.

“Are you awake?”

“Well I am now,” she says groggily, frowning as she grabs her phone from beside her bed. “Doctor! It’s three in the morning what are you doing!?”

“Sorry - is that early?”

“Yes it’s bloody early! Go back to sleep,” she grumbles, making to roll over away from her.

“But Yaz!”

“ _What_?”

“You know what you said earlier,” she says as if she expects Yaz to know exactly what she means.

“I said a lot of things Doctor,” she rasps, voice thick with sleep as she rubs at her eyes.

“That you like sex with girls as well as boys.”

Yaz is suddenly wide awake. “Uh -“

“I’m a girl!” The Doctor points to herself eagerly. “Wanna do it wi’ me?”

“What?” Yaz squeaks, almost swallowing her tongue. She sits bolt upright to stare at the Doctor, wondering if she’s dreaming. “Are you drunk?”

The Doctor blinks. “I don’t think so. I did have a glass of milk.”

“You can get drunk on milk,” she mutters.

“Well maybe you can’t.”

Yaz rubs at her eyes again.

“So was that a yes or a no?” She rambles on before Yaz can answer, “Because - I was thinking about that vibrator I found in your bathroom -”

“Can we _not_ mention that ever again!” Yaz squeaks, the embarrassment back.

“And then,” she plunges on, ignoring her, “I realised I’ve never had sex as a woman yet and now I _really_ wanna know what it’s like - and I could have had a go by myself but it’s always more fun with someone else and besides I won’t really know what I’m doing so I thought you could help!” She grins happily like she’d just asked Yaz if she wanted to come to the park with her.

Yaz pinches herself.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking if I’m awake.”

The Doctor reaches over and pinches her arm.

“ _Ow!”_

“Definitely awake,” she beams. “So. What do you say?”

Yaz stares at her, frozen in place on the bed.

The Doctor was offering her everything she’d never let herself admit she wanted. Well. Not _everything_ , and that was the problem. If she let herself open that door in her head (heart - _head_ , she corrects) it was going to lead to a whole world of feelings - a whole universe perhaps, feelings that up until now she’d kept checked and hidden, even from herself, knowing that allowing herself to indulge in them would only end up hurting her.

It would be stupid to do this with the Doctor. She clearly didn’t feel the way Yaz could - did - and having a little piece of her but never properly _having_ her would be agony in the long run.

But Yaz was weak, and as she stared at the Doctor sitting on her heels on the bed, face illuminated by the soft blue glow of the moon from outside through the thin curtains and eyes shining in the dark, she found herself nodding.

“Okay…”

The Doctor’s face breaks into a grin. “Brilliant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Very much Doctor/River shipper until I die so not sure if I want to continue this or not, I had originally intended to because I can see this happening in a certain way between them, but actually writing it... not too sure haha. It's been sitting in my drafts for a while and it was annoying me so thought I'd just post it up as possibly part one of a two part or just a oneshot?? Help please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was talked into that pretty easily wasn't I? Part two...

“Am I going too fast? Is this too fast? I can slow down if you want. Or stop. Or speed up. I feel like I’m going to fast because you’re not really saying anything. Yaz? You still with me?”

“Umm,” is all Yaz can manage though, with her pyjama shirt shoved up and the Doctor kissing her way down her stomach. Her nipples are erect in the cool air of the room, a little swollen from the Doctor’s eager mouth and Yaz is fairly certain that when she gets down there (which seems like it will be fairly soon) she’s going to be embarrassingly wet already.

“Yaz?” The Doctor has paused, head lifted to look up into her face. “You alright?” She checks, and Yaz nods hurriedly.

“Yes!” She gasps out. “I’m good. More than good. This is good.”

“Oh good,” the Doctor beams. “Thought I’d lost you for a minute there.”

“Just... thinking, sorry.”

The Doctor’s kisses move lower and Yaz curls her hands into the duvet.

“About what?” She mumbles against her skin.

About how this was better than she’d ever imagined when her mind had betrayed her with her hand buried between her legs late at night in the dark... but she manages to stop herself from saying that, looking up at the ceiling and frantically trying to come up with something intelligible instead.

“Stars,” She blurts out, eyeing the little glow stars above their heads. That would have to do.

“You’ll be seeing them too in a moment,” The Doctor says, hands running up over Yazs thighs and Yaz looks down at her in surprise. She pauses to grin back up at her through her hair. “That was good wasn’t it? Bet you didn’t know I could flirt.” She looks immensely pleased with herself and Yaz manages to roll her eyes. “Used to be brilliant at it - not so much the last time, the one before that. Not so good at telling when people were flirting with me though. Maybe I’m still not? I don’t think anyone’s tried to flirt with me yet though so haven’t had a chance to test it out. Unless I have, and I just didn’t know it, and I was bad at it.”

“Doctor,” Yaz has to interrupt, squirming impatiently beneath her.

“Hm? Oh! Right, yes. Just getting to that.” She hooks her fingers in the top of Yasmin’s pyjama bottoms and Yaz eagerly lifts her hips so she can tug them off, biting her lip as the Doctor tosses them over her shoulder and settles back on top of her, leaning down to... rest her ear on Yaz’s chest?

“What are you doing?”

“Just checking.” Is the only explanation Yaz gets before the Doctors fingers slip between her legs and her strange behaviour is the last thing on her mind.

“Oh,” The Doctor says, lifting her head to look down at her as she slides her fingers through her folds. “You’re _really_ wet.”

She’s fairly certain it’s meant as a genuine observation and not the Doctor attempting sexy-talk (wouldn’t that be something to behold) and Yaz’s cheeks flush as consequence. She feels the Doctors fingers pause.

“You know that’s good right?” She says down to her and Yaz quickly nods.

“Course I do!”

“Oh good. None of that then,” She pokes at Yaz’s red cheek with her free hand. Her fingers start to move again. “I think I’m wet too,” she says after a moment, another honest observation that makes Yaz’s breath catch a little. “How do you tell? Feels like I am.” She wriggles a bit on top of her and Yaz finds herself reaching out, fingers diving for the waistband of the Doctor’s (her) pyjamas bottoms and slipping beneath them.

“Wait!” The Doctor suddenly gasps and Yaz freezes. “Not yet,” she says, pulling Yaz’s hand away gently and pinning it to the bed beside her head, lacing her fingers with hers as she leans down with a smirk to murmur in her ear; “me first.”

Yaz’s fingers curl around the air as the Doctor’s hand slips out of hers as she shimmies down her body, her mouth dropping hot kisses over skin as she’s descends until finally she is settled between her legs. She pauses to glance up at her, tongue flicking out to wet her lips a little and Yaz feels her mouth go dry.

“It’s been a while, so bear with me,” is all she says, before she ducks her head and wastes no time in sliding her tongue through Yaz’s wet folds.

“Shit!” She swears, her whole body focusing on the feel of the Doctor’s tongue mapping her out, sliding between her folds and circling her entrance before flicking over her clit as Yaz pants, letting out soft sounds of pleasure.

“Ah what do you know,” the Doctor grins when she comes up for air after a moment. “Like riding a bike!”

“Tip for the future,” Yaz pants out as the Doctor swirls her tongue around her clit, making her hips buck. “Probably don’t compare the girl you’re with to a bike.”

“Why not?” She mumbles against her. “Bikes are brilliant.”

“Because - oh never mind,” Yaz gives up in favour of focusing on the delicious sensations centering between her legs.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I met the man who invented the penny farthing?” She lifts her head to ask and Yaz wants to groan with frustration. “James Starley,” she continues. “Everyone thought he was mad. He was a bit actually - _insisted_ on making one wheel bigger no matter how much I tried to tell him if he made them both the same size then -”

“ _Seriously?”_ Yaz snaps, unable to stop herself. “You wanna tell me this _now!?”_

Halted mid sentence with her mouth open, the Doctor pauses, glancing down.

“Now’s probably not the best time,” she agrees.

“No it’s -” Yaz cuts off to gasp as the Doctor’s hot tongue slides over her again. She takes her time, lapping at her slowly, tongue snaking into every crevice and Yaz is squirming in minutes, a thin layer of sweat building on her skin.

“Its funny you know,” The Doctor says after another moment, lifting her head again and Yaz wants to scream. “Everyone’s the same down here, but everyone’s _different_. Everyone feels it different. Reacts different, likes different.” She licks a long slow line up Yaz’s sex and lifts her lead, licking her lips, brow furrowed as if pondering the taste. Yaz squirms.

“Like you. You’re more sensitive on the right than the left. And this will make you come harder than penetration. But both at the same time maybe..” Another lick. “Oh - yep. That would make you come even harder.”

Yaz can’t cope with fleeting touches of the Doctor’s tongue along with her talking about _penetration_ and coming - she just can’t. She grabs the Doctor’s hair and tries to yank her head back down to her with a begged, “please shut up!”

“Alright! Bossy,” the Doctor says from between her legs, but she can tell by her grin she’s only teasing. “Just getting my bearings.”

“Well - get them quietly please! And preferably quickly too.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like being teased,” the Doctor throws her a smirk, her breath hot on her skin as she speaks. “I can taste it.” her lips latch on to Yaz’s clit and she gasps.

“Wha - you can’t tell that from tase!” Yaz gets out as her hips rock against the Doctor’s mouth.

“Yes I can, I can tell a lot of things from taste,” she mumbles against her, lapping at her clit in between sentences, “for example… I can tell,” another lick, “That if I keep this up… You’re going to come in…” A longer lick, “One minute and eleven seconds.”

“Oh god,” Yaz moans, throwing her head back against the pillow, writhing on the bed. Then all of a sudden, the touch is gone, and the Doctor is crawling up from between her legs, pushing up her pyjama top up again as she kisses her way up her stomach.

“Wh - why did you stop!?” She gasps. “One minute!”

“Can’t have you climaxing already,” she murmurs into the skin of her stomach, “We’ve only just started. See sex is all about the build - the climax part is just a tiny bit, the build up is the fun part - and the better the build up is, the better the orgasm that follows.”

Yaz throws her arm over her eyes, panting and trembling lightly as the Doctor’s kisses move to her chest and she takes a nipple in her mouth again, swirling her tongue around and making Yaz arch up into the touch, before she abruptly pauses.

“And there was something I was gonna do…” She thinks for a moment, face scrunched up. “Nah it’s gone. I’m sure it’ll come back to me.” Her mouth returns to what it was doing, hands running down over Yasmin’s sides, fingers snaking round to dip between her legs again as she lightly tugs her nipple between her teeth -

“Oh! I’ve remembered!” She leaps off the bed so fast Yaz is left blinking at the ceiling, panting and trembling lightly as she hears her rummaging around in the bathroom next door. Is this what sex with the Doctor was going to be like? Because Yaz isn’t certain how many more false starts her body can take.

“Got it!” She exclaims a moment later, and leaps back onto the bed, leaning down to kiss Yaz enthusiastically as she stretches her body out over hers again, something cool pressed between them that Yaz very quickly realises with a jolt is her purple vibrator. She feels her fiddling with it and then she flicks it on and Yaz jumps as the Doctor yelps and flies back, sitting upright and staring at the offending toy which she’d quickly turned back off. She flicks it back on, then off again. On then off. She looks down at Yaz.

“It buzzes!”

Yaz frowns, leaning up on her elbows. “Course it buzzes - what do you think a vibrator does!?”

“Oh right.” she pauses before her eyes widen. “Oh I get it! _Vibrator!_ Always wondered why they were called that. Blimey that’s retro. Suppose it’ll do the trick though.”

“Retro? What do they do in the future?”

“Oh, loads of things. No buzzing though.”

Yaz can’t help her curiosity. “Like what?”

“Well, River had one that sort of - pulsed.”

“ _Pulsed_!?”

“Yeah! It kind of… _expanded_ when it was inside. And sent little electromagnetic pulses straight to your g-spot. I wasn’t in a position to try it at the time but she said it was very good.”

“Uh…” Is all Yaz can think to say, blinking at the words ‘g-spot’ having just left the Doctor’s lips.

“The telepathic ones are the best though.”

“A... telepathic vibrator??”

“Yep!”

“How does that work!?”

“Telepathically!”

“...”

“Never mind I’ll show you next time. Pretty sure there’s one knocking about the Tardis somewhere. Right! Time for buzzing,” she grins, flicking the toy back on. Yaz is so distracted by the fact that she’d referred to ‘next time’ that she doesn’t register this until the Doctor is leaning over her again, very purposefully kissing down her body once more as she nudges her legs apart, toy in hand and suddenly Yaz decides she’s had enough of playing the passive role for now, even if that means delaying her own pleasure.

“Wait,” she stops her, hand on her wrist and the Doctor looks up at her curiously.

“What?”

Yaz smiles, sitting up and taking the toy off her, switching it off. “I think it’s your turn now,” she says in the best seductive tone she can (at least she hopes it sounds seductive) as she runs her hand over the Doctors thigh.

“Oh,” says the Doctor, then frowns. “But we haven’t finished yours!”

“I can wait,” Yaz smiles, tugging at the Doctor’s top with eager hands. “You wanted to find out what it was like after all?”

“Yes,” she nods firmly. “Yes I did!”

She’s clearly got the hint with Yaz tugging at her clothes and bats her away to yank the pyjama top over her head before kneeling up on the bed to shove down the bottoms, flopping down onto her back to kick them off before she wriggles her way up to lay back against the pillows with enough enthusiasm to make the whole bed bounce. She grabs for Yaz by the neck of her own top - the only piece of clothing still remaining between the two of them - and hauls her down to her.

“Wait!” Yaz laughs, just catching herself before she can land on top of her. She sits up to pull her top over her head, tossing it aside, before she pauses a moment to stare down at the woman beneath her.

“Oh my god,” she finds herself murmuring. “You’re like… perfect.”

The Doctor wrinkles her nose. “Nah. Nobody’s perfect. Especially not me.”

“Look at you though...” Yaz lets a hand trail from her neck down over her body.

The Doctor glances down. “Well there’s definitely more lumps than I’ve ever had before.”

Yaz pauses. “Oh, right. I keep forgetting… that you’ve not always been like this.” She tilts her head as she looks down at her. “Is it strange?”

“Regenerating? _Very_.”

“Turning into a woman after being a man?”

She shrugs. “No more than usual.” Then she wriggles on the bed. “This is the strangest it’s felt,” she admits. “Different sensations. Different body parts… feeling different things. Good different though, I think. At least so far.”  
Yaz smiles and leans down to kiss her again, when something suddenly occurs to her and she pauses abruptly.

“Uh, Doctor?”

“Mm?”

“I have to ask... when you - regenerate... is everything like - new?”

“Yep. Whole new me, every cell. I’m sure I’ve told you about it.”

“I know I know, what I’m trying to say is, if this body’s new, does that mean...are you… -” She fumbles over her words a little, “ _physically_ \- does that make you a virgin again?”

“Oh.” Her forehead scrunches up again in thought. “I dunno.” She looks delighted about not knowing the answer to something “One way to find out!” She grabs Yaz’s hand with the toy still held in it, yanking it towards her as she shifts to spread her legs.

“Wait!” Yaz laughs, pulling away. She tosses it to the mattress and lets herself lean down on top of her, the length of her body pressed against the Doctor’s cradled between her legs. “We can’t start there.”

“Why not?”

“Ever heard of running before you can walk?”

“Yes and I have done that several times, and contrary to popular belief it’s always worked out fine.”

Yaz stares at her a moment before she shakes her head. “Okay well this is not running, and you want this to be good not painful don’t you?”

She shrugs. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Trust me, Doctor,” Yaz says, looking into her eyes. “Let me make it good for you.”

The Doctor gets that glint in her eye again, a flirtatious smirk on her lips. “And just how are you gonna do that Miss Kahn?”

Yaz bites her lip, settling herself more comfortably on top of her and running both hands over her body. “Just you wait,” she smirks back.

\--

Predictably, the Doctor is vocal during sex, and Yaz doesn’t know why that comes as a surprise.

“Ninety nine... ninety nine... five three two seven... oh! Neurons!”

“What are you saying?” Yaz giggles, losing the rhythm of her fingers buried deep inside the Doctor a little.

“That bit! I like that... oh! I _really_ like that! Just like a fizzle sweet, what are they called? Candy fizzlers? Sherbet? No not sherbet - ah! The poppy things oh! There, there!” Trying to follow her directions, Yaz pushes against the spot inside her she seems to like, grinding her palm against the Doctor’s clit, using the pressure of her own hip against her hand as she moves rhythmically with her.

“Did you know the martians invented sherbet?”

Yaz pauses. “Uh...”

“No, never mind. Not important right now. Ah! That’s important,” She tells her, hips twisting on the bed and back arching.

“What this here?” Yaz smirks, thumb pressing against her clit and making her gasp.

“Yes! Very important…”

Yaz’s hand is starting to cramp and she eases off a little, slowing the movements of her fingers inside the Doctor as she shuffles her way down her body so she can settle between her open legs. She pulls her fingers out, ignoring the Doctor’s whine, letting her thumb glide over her glistening sex as she glances up at the other woman whose chest is heaving erratically as she stares back down at Yaz with dark eyes.

Yaz glances back down before she pauses. “Wait -” Glancing around she hastily wipes her fingers on the duvert before yanking her hair back off her face, gathering it up into a ponytail.

“PC Kahn means business,” the Doctor quips with a smirk and Yaz grins, tongue between her teeth as she secures her hair with the tie around her wrist.

“Don’t you know it.”  
The Doctor lets out a shout at that first long lick, her hands flying to the covers and hips arching off the bed. “Oh that is _really_ good,” she breathes. “I get it now. I so get it… oh!”

“You taste different,” Yaz says suddenly before she can stop herself.

“Different to what?”

“Like... different to how it normally tastes..” she says, cheeks a bit pink. “Like it’s similar but... sweeter…”

“Oh yeah, that’s me - going with candy floss at the mo, any requests?”

Yaz lets out a shocked laugh “Are you joking!?”

“Yeah, I’m totally kidding. I couldn’t control anything down there even if I wanted to right now - oh!”

Yaz smiles against her as she laps at her clit, letting her tongue swirl around a few times before she takes it between her lips and sucks.

“Ah! What’s the time? Not the time, the other one…”

Yaz lifts her head. “Other one?”

“Keep going!” She gasps.

Yaz quickly returns to her task. She wriggles her hand up beneath her chin, and eases a finger back inside her as she pushes the flat of her tongue against her clit and Yaz isn’t sure what comes out of the Doctor’s mouth but she’s fairly certain it isn’t english.

“Oh, _oh_ \- Yasmin Kahn your tongue is amazing!” She exclaims. “I love that word. Not spelt how it sounds, more like tong-oo...tong-ewe… tong- _ah!”_

“Shut up!” Yaz gasps, laughing breathlessly against her. “I’ve got neighbours you know!”

“It’s fine they’ll all be asleep.”

“Not if you keep that up they won’t!”

“You can gag me next time. Oh!” Her face briefly lights up before she frowns and then tilts her head, looking thoughtful. “I think I might like that.”

Yaz loses all trains of thought.

“Why have you stopped!? Don’t do that, me body doesn’t know what’s going on down there, all _whoosh_ and then - nothing.”

“Now you know how I felt,” she mutters before she obliges, dipping her head back between the Doctor’s legs. She’s so incredibly responsive, back arching, hips bucking and twitching, almost grinding against her face when Yaz presses the flat of her tongue to her clit and she supposes it must feel exhilarating; feeling all these sensations for the first time. The thought makes her burn with desire and a fresh rush of wetness pool between her legs. She is the first to touch her like this, the first to make her feel these things, and she can’t help but groan at the thought as she sucks on her clit.

The Doctor moans loudly, and Yaz feels a hand in her hair, fingers threading through her ponytail as she grips tightly, sighing and gasping softly above her as her hips rock in time to the movements of Yaz’s tongue.

“Poppin candy!” She suddenly gasps and Yaz can’t help but burst into giggles against her

“Don’t stop!” She exclaims urgently. “Stop laughing! But don’t stop the other thing! I just remembered what it was called sorry if I put you off.”

“You did a bit,” Yaz says.

“That’s what it feels like though. You know when you put them on your tongue and they go all fizzly like little explosions in your mouth. That’s what it feels like down there right now. Oh! What if -”

“Doctor, do _not_ go there,” Yaz halts that thought so she can voice it.

“I’ll file it away for later.”

Rolling her eyes Yaz puts her mouth to good use again, sliding another finger inside the Doctor so she is gently stroking her inside with two, curling them up towards her in a way that has the Doctor gasping for air and reciting her times tables in an urgent high-pitched voice, and Yaz is certain she’s getting closer to the edge and increases the speed of her movements.

“Thirteen times fifty six… what’s thirteen times fifty six!?” She gasps urgently. “Why can’t I work it out!? - _Oh!_ I know that, I know it!”

Yaz wants to tell her to shut up because she keeps wanting to laugh and it’s _really_ distracting when she’s trying to get her off, but she daren’t lift her mouth from her, not when she can hear her breath coming out in shorter pants, and feel the way she starts to clench around her fingers.

“ _Seven-two-eight!_ Wait!” She yelps just as she starts to tip over the edge. “Stop, stop!” She shoves at Yaz, twisting away from her.

“Doctor -!? What the hell you were _just_ about to - !?”

“Sorry, sorry!” She says, panting. “I panicked.”

“Panicked why?” Yaz asks, suddenly terrified she’d done something wrong.

“Because,” The Doctor takes a deep breath, eyes wide and serious. “It was a _lot_. And new. A lot of new. Sensory overload, felt a bit out of control…”

Yazs eyes soften. “Oh - that’s normal you know? And it’s kind of the best part...”

“Yes,” she nods hurriedly, chest heaving. “I do know. It’s just, when I was a man I knew what was coming - er - so to speak. You know?”

“Um…”

“Wasn’t sure what was on the way. Felt like I might combust. Or pee.”

Yaz can’t help it, she bursts out laughing.

“It’s not funny!” She insists. “Maybe I’m connected up wrong…”

“You’re not connected up wrong,” Yaz tells her, calming her giggles. “It does feel a bit like that sometimes. Just funny to hear someone actually say it.”

“Why?”

“Because!” She chuckles. “Some things you just don’t share. But it’s normal, I promise.”

The Doctor narrows her eyes at her. “You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” She nods firmly. “Try again then?” She suggests. “I’ll be ready for it this time! And I won’t pull your hair again I’m sorry about that.”

Yaz shrugs. “Kind of okay with that to be honest.”

“Oh.” They settle back to their previous positions. “Yasmin Kahn likes hair pulling, noted.”

“Shut up,” Yaz laughs.

When the Doctor finally orgasms for the first time (which doesn’t take long after they begin again) Yaz thinks it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever experienced. She shudders against her, one hand tight in her hair and mouth open as she gasps and gasps and then starts rambling, exclamations of pleasure first before the sounds become foreign, another language made up of strange sounds that Yaz is pretty sure her tongue couldn’t make even if she tried. And at that minute Yaz realises sharply with her fingers buried deep inside the Doctor that she’s actually having sex with an alien… she’s pretty okay with that.

“I liked that!” The Doctor proclaims when she’s finally slumped down on the bed and Yaz has flopped onto her back next to her. “Amazing, ten out of ten. I’d give it eleven if I could, which I can. Eleven out of ten.”

“You’re welcome,” Yaz murmurs, as out of breath as the Doctor (she was _exhausting)_ and the Doctor turns her head to grin at her.

She grabs the toy still laying innocently on the sheets and holds it up. “Is it time for this yet?”

Yaz blinks. “Already?”

“Yes!”

“...Do you need a breather?”

“Nope!”

She was hoping she’d say yes because Yaz really did.

She flicks it on and peers at it, brow furrowed. “I’m still not too sure about this buzzing business but let’s give it a go, ey?” She gives Yaz another grin, sitting up to fiddle with the toy. “Ooh, it’s got different settings! I bet I could make some more - where’s me sonic,” she glances around and Yaz quickly sits up too to yank it off her before she can get too far with that train of thought, pushing her down onto her back again.

“Alright, let me worry about the settings for now yeah?”

“Fine,” she sighs dramatically. “But just you wait until it’s my turn…”

Yaz feels her whole body flood with heat.

“Or your turn. Depending on which way you look at it. My turn with you, your turn for this. My turn for this too but not, you know, at the same time, not sure how that would work I mean my turn to use it, your turn for the buzzing - are you gonna turn that off or are you gonna actually do something with it because I’ve got to be honest I _really_ wanna have a look at those settings, buzzing is rubbish I bet I could make it do something way more - ”

Yaz pushes the toy inside her and _finally_ shuts her up… for a couple of minutes.

“Oh,” she says when she finds her voice again, “buzzing is _brilliant!”_

\--

“I’ve got a question.”

It is much, _much_ later, when both the Doctor and Yaz have finally had enough of buzzing - she had to stop referring to it as that - and are settled down beneath the covers, facing each other on their sides, Yaz’s body humming pleasantly with that perfectly exhausted satisfied feeling.

“Shoot.” The Doctor replies.

“That other language you were talking in...”

The Doctor blinks at her. “Did I do that?”

“Yes,” Yaz tries to hide her amused smile. “What was that?”

“Oh. Must have been gallifreyan.”

“Was it... your language?”

She pauses before nodding. “Yep.”

“How come I couldn’t understand? I thought this translater thing in my head from the Tardis makes everything sound like English?”

“Well, the Tardis is engineered by time lords. There was no point in making gallifreyan translatable because it’s our own language.”

“Oh,” she says, and they fall quiet. “Could you… teach me some time? Like just a little bit of it?” She finds herself asking shyly. The Doctor stares at her in surprise for a moment before her face breaks into a beautiful smile.

“I would _love_ to Yaz.”

“Ok good,” Yaz grins back, then yawns. She reaches out to grab her phone. “Oh no way I’ve got to be up in an hour for work! I’m gonna be dead tomorrow.”

“Don’t go,” the Doctor suggests cheerfully.

“I can’t not go, I don’t get paid if I call in sick.”

“Not call in sick, just don’t go _tomorrow_ , tomorrow. Go tomorrow another time. There’s a time machine sitting outside your flats,” she reminds her, and Yaz’s eyes light up.

“See,” the Doctor grins. “Full of good ideas aren’t I? Get some sleep then, can’t have a sleepy Yaz on the tardis tomorrow. Lots to see!”

Yaz nods, already feeling herself drifting off as she mumbles, “Night Doctor.”

\--

If Yaz had been worried that it would be weird between them afterwards, she quickly finds out how silly that had been, when she wakes up to find the Doctor making bacon and eggs in her tiny kitchen ( _“See, told you I could cook!”)_ fully dressed except for her shoes and rambling about how Yaz’s spatula wasn’t flat enough to flip the eggs without splitting them.

“Where to today then?” She asks Yaz brightly from the cooker as she makes the coffees next to her.

“Don’t mind,” Yaz shrugs.

“Let the boys decide shall we? I called Graham, he and Ryan are meeting us at the Tardis in an hour. Oh! I popped down there this morning, she let me in again,” she smiles.

“That’s good,” Yaz chuckles. “Hope you apologised.”

“Me!? Never! She was the one who refused to restock the biscuit dispenser - and she wouldn’t let me get it open to do it myself!”

Yaz shakes her head, eyeing the Doctor sideways as she pushes the bacon and eggs around the pan, tongue poking out the corner of her mouth in concentration. Yaz bites her lip.

“When did you say we’re meeting the boys?”

“An hour.”

Yaz smiles. “An hour huh? What could we do in an hour?”

“Oh, you can do _loads_ in an hour. We could play chess, go for a walk, nip to the shops - I _do_ need some more custard creams, might have thrown the last packet all over the floor when she was being annoying.”

Yaz nods, stepping up behind her and pressing her front to the Doctor’s back, sliding her arms around her waist. She falters briefly, pausing at pushing about the bacon and Yaz grins.

“ _Or_ … you could show me that thing you were going to last night,” she suggests, hoping she hadn’t read this all wrong and it hadn’t been a one-off one-time-only sort of thing. The Doctor freezes and Yaz’s heart starts pounding. _Oh please don’t let me be wrong…_

She turns off the cooker and spins round in Yaz’s arms, backing her abruptly into the opposite counter. “I like that idea better,” she grins as Yaz laughs in delight.

\--

“Is it a bit smoky in here or is that just me?” Ryan says as he and Graham step inside the Tardis an hour later.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, she’s still a bit cross.” the Doctor says, rushing round the console.

“The Doctor and the Tardis fell out over custard creams last night,” Yaz explains to the boys.

“It wasn’t _just_ over the custard creams! It was the principle of it,” the Doctor exclaims, and the Tardis gives a whirr that sounds like a growl.

“It sounds angry,” Graham says worriedly.

“Oh she was proper cross, locked me out and everything.”

“Locked you out?” Ryan says, “What all night?”

“Yep. I stayed over at Yaz’s. We had a sleepover! Never had a sleepover before. We watched telly, and ate ice cream. And wore pajamas!”

“What a riot,” Ryan chuckles.

“Then we had sex!”

Ryan switches from laughing to choking and Graham misses his footing on the step as Yaz yells, “ _Doctor!”_

The Doctor looks between the three of them with apparent surprise at their reactions.

“...Was that one of those things that you’re not supposed to share?” She looks at a red-faced Yaz guilitly. “Sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this because I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing it, sorry if you were expecting normal smut though... a bit nervous about posting this hoping I got the dynamic right between them I feel like it's a bit of a disaster? She's just a nightmare, honestly, I had planned for normal smut! Aaah... let me know what you think... if it's a disaster I'll stick to river and the doctor and leave poor yaz alone haha...


End file.
